Ghost of You
by voilawriter
Summary: Bonnie didn't believe in ghosts, not really.A future-fic. Warning: Minor alchohol use and some harsh language.


_Someone was watching her._

She could feel eyes on her from more than one place in this bar. These Texan men were not shy (or subtle) about their affections and attractions. But one pair seemed to affect her more than the rest. They weren't watching her, they were _seeing_ her. At first she had thought the pair of eyes belonged to the young man in the Stetson watching her between his turns at the pool table, but she knows that it was mostly denial telling her that. Not that he hadn't been watching her, because he had. But really, as soon as she felt the gaze fall upon her, she had known it was _him_. Think of the devil and he shall appear. Right in front of you.

"Well, fancy seeing you here! How're things up in Virginia?" He gave her an unreadable look.

"You are too young to be drinking." True, she was only nineteen.

"Well…you're too old to still look that hot." Okay, so maybe she was a little drunk, or, you know, totally wasted. Damon merely chuckled, as if people said these things to him all the time. Maybe they did.

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Only two and a half!" That was a blatant lie, but it caused him to let out another chuckle, before he lifted her physically lifted her off the ground.

"Come on my little red bird, let's get you home."

**((0))**

_He was there, inside an ordinary house full of ordinary people, just as if he had the right to be._

"Mmmm, I could get used to waking up like this. His fingers continued tracing patterns in her back as he nuzzled her neck. He never bit her in the mornings, and she was thankful. No matter how pleasant the feeling of having her blood drawn by him was; having it done before she's eaten breakfast usually left her horribly dizzy and nauseas. Her half opened eyes caught sight of the alarm clock on her bedside table and she groaned, pushing his arms off and rolled out of bed; heading towards the shower.

Upon arriving back in her room, with wet hair and donned in only a towel, she found him seated on a made bed fully clothed and groomed.

"Thanks for making my bed." He nodded and she turned towards her closet, leafing through her clothes in an attempt to find an outfit for the day. Her pause was only momentary when she felt Damon behind her suddenly, toying with her drying hair. She picked her outfit and headed over to her vanity to grab her brush. He didn't speak until she was pulling the blue polo over her head.

"Do you want a ride to class? I know the bus will be scorching." She eyed him in suspicion before raising a single eyebrow at him.

"And how exactly am I supposed to explain to Elena and Meredith why Damon Salvatore is driving me to school?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, another ploy to win over Elena perhaps?" I rolled my eyes (ignoring my fears that that is what this all was, a plot to get to _Elena_)

"Well thanks for the offer; darling, but I have a ride with Mere anyway." She pecked him quickly on the lips before slinging a bag over her shoulders and heading down the stairs to the waiting car.

**((0))**

_Myself, I like you in black_

Bonnie was overwhelmed with emotion. She was happy and excited, nervous and scared, sad and nostalgic. Her body and mind were in overdrive. Trying to make sure everything had turned out alright while still being confined within her dressing room. Her bridesmaids (her sisters, Elena, and Meredith) were bustling around her. The green tinged cream dresses looked amazing on both of her sisters and Meredith, but something about the dress seemed to dim Elena down just a bit. And Bonnie was glad, she didn't want him changing his mind because he saw how stunningly gorgeous her best friend was.

"Can I have a moment?" The four of them nodded and after pinning up a final curl, they all exited the room. Bonnie took a deep breath and eyed herself in the mirror. This was it.

"That dress looks absolutely stunning on you. I could eat you up." He gave her one of his heart stopping smirks. "Though, I prefer you in black. Accents your brilliant hair much better." The door opened and Mary's head appeared in the doorway.

"Bonnie, it's time." Her older sister couldn't seem to see Damon and Bonnie was ushered from the room before she was able to say anything more to him. Nevertheless as she went to take her father's arm before the church doors opened, he was beside her once more.

"So, who are you marrying this fine evening?"Bonnie forced herself to wake before the doors opened and he would see her groom. It was him.

**((0))**

_You found it. And it's bad._

The back of her mind tries to pinpoint the exact point in time when it became like this, when it was scheduled weekly and she and Stefan would laugh over coffee while they _knew_ what was going on.

"Maybe one day we'll fall in love and make this relationship even more convoluted." She rolled her eyes and Stefan. Leave it to him to bring up exactly the thing she was trying to avoid, _them_. "Wait, that would probably make this simpler." She just shook her head at him and took another sip of her coffee.

"They're not in love; they're just confused right now." Stefan eyed her with a sad look in his eyes, as if he pitied her.

"Okay Bonnie." They paid for their coffee and after seeing a movie at the theater she headed home. They should be done, but she guessed they were running a bit late. She stood at the door waiting for them to finish their conversation, ignoring their words. But even her closed off ears could not block Damon's words.

"I love you, too." Stefan was right. When Elena opens the door she pretends she was just walking up the steps.

"Oh, hey Bon! We still on for the mall on Saturday?" Bonnie nods before heading inside. She waits fifteen minutes before sending Damon out to the store for Advil. She calls Stefan as soon as he peels out of the driveway.

"I'm leaving him."

"Uh huh." She can tell he can't quite believe her. They've had this discussion before.

"No, I am." And this time she does.

**((0))**

_Human weakness. It will get you every time…_

"I've stopped it, she's with Stefan, and I belong with you."

"Go screw yourself."

"Bonnie, I love you!"

"You love her!" He didn't deny it.

"It was _Elena_, you have to understand-."

"Well, I'm Bonnie, and I don't _have_ to do anything. Do you want to know why? Because we're not in a relationship, we're not fucking, and we most certainly are not in love. So do me a favor, and take that ring off and go for an afternoon stroll!"

I stormed out and ran into Stefan.

"You should forgive him; just because he is a vampire does not mean he isn't susceptible to human weakness."

"Stefan, just because you're a masochist and chose to stay with Elena doesn't mean I have to follow your mistakes." Bonnie fled before the tears came.

**((0))**

_He just kept going, without another word. Without a backward glance._

"Bonnie, comeback. Come home. You know you belong in Fell's Church; you know you belong with him." Bonnie stared at Caroline with disbelief. If she had to guess she's say that since she'd left Caroline had replaced her in their rag tag group of beautiful people that saved the world. Bonnie wonders if the others had told her that in a different time she's been both possessed and pregnant with werewolf cubs. Bonnie doubts it.  
>"No offense Caroline, but just because you and Damon didn't work out," Bonnie saw Caroline start at her words. "Yes, I know about you little <em>relationship<em>" Bonnie sneered the word. When did Bonnie learn to sneer? "Tell me, how did it feel to be second to Elena just like always? I am not going back to that Caroline, I can't live like that." Bonnie's words were cold and spiteful, but she liked her life here. She had worked her ass off to be able to transfer to NYU and she was not about to throw it all away to back to a stupid little town in Virginia. It doesn't matter how much she loved the town.

"You've changed." The words weren't questioning, there was nothing to question, just a simple statement with the slight undertone of defeat.

"Yes, I have." And then Bonnie walked away, and didn't look back until a year later when she was dancing with a man with dark hair and pale skin, a man who she would later marry, in a dark club.

**((0))**

_Nobody's calling themselves Damon_

Their first son has dark hair, dark (so so dark) eyes, and pale skin. He looks like her husband and she immediately insists that they must name him Damon instead of Justin as they had planned to.

"Why, do you know a Damon?" _Yes. Yes. Yes._

"No, I just like the name Damon is all. Besides, he looks like a Damon, doesn't he?" He doesn't know anything about their past; her past. He's never met Elena, or Stefan, or Matt, and certainly not _him_. He's met Meredith once, and she quickly ushered him away before Meredith could stare at her with judgmental eyes for long.

"Well I don't think it's a good name for our child. It sounds like demon."

"It's _Damon_. Not demon." She says with conviction, wanting to make the difference very clear, even though her husband has no idea _why_ she does. "Besides, you are not the person who carried him around for nine months before spending thirty hours in labor pushing him out. We're naming him Damon." And that was that.

**((0))**

_Bonnie didn't believe in ghosts, not really. _

"You look well." She almost jumps in the air in surprise but she manages to restrain herself. She doesn't not want to embarrass herself in front of these people, she wants to impress them. Her husband was just elected as a congressman (this is the victory party) and she can't embarrass herself, everyone is watching her now.

"Damon? What a…pleasant surprise. How have you been?" It's not pleasant at all. She wants to go home, curl up in her bed and hold Damon (her sweet baby boy, not the vampire) while she cries. But she doesn't, she just smiles her society smile. It's funny; she always imagined Elena or Caroline being the one who married into high society. No, instead it was her that married into the Vanderbilts.

"I've been well. Finally got myself a job, with the Secret Service. They find my particular skills," he flashed me a smirk and Bonnie's heart cracked a little more. "Very useful. That's why I'm here, to protect the president while he congratulates his dear friend's grandson." He paused. "So why are you here?" Now it was Bonnie's turn to twist the knife. She flashed him her most dazzling smile.

"Didn't you know, I'm Tripp's, I mean Congressman Vanderbilt's, wife." Bonnie helpfully held up her left hand to show the ring. The diamond caught the light and Damon winced.

"That's some rock."

"Yeah, it is." And Bonnie walks away to engage some useless socialite in small talk. She glances back, just once, and sees that he has disappeared just like the ghost he was.

((0))

The italics are quotes from the series by L.J. Smith. Which I obviously do not own. If you for some reason want to find them in the books;

**The Awakening, page 162. Thought by Elena**

**The Struggle, page342. Spoken by Elena.**

**The Fury, page 143. Spoken by Damon**

**Dark Reunion, page 357. Spoken by Matt.**

**The Return: Nightfall, page 346. Spoken by a possessed Damon**

**The Return: Shadow Souls, page****87. Describing Matt**

**The Return: Midnight, page 338. Spoken by Lakshmi**

**Bonnie & Damon: After Hours, page 13. About/Thought by Bonnie**


End file.
